These Days
by fireygummybears
Summary: One shots of some Makorra ideas that won't get out of my head. Chapter 3:What The Hell- Based on the song by Avril Lavigne.
1. Fireworks

**AN: A short little one-shot in an AU. Bolin, Asami, Mako and Korra hanging out on 4****th**** of July ( And yes I know they don't celebrate the 4****th**** in Republic City, but just let me dream. :3) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of The Legend of Korra.**

"C'mon Mako, we're going to be late." Korra whined impatiently, tapping her foot while holding the front door of their apartment open.

"Well it would help if I could get just a little help." Mako grunted while he came limping down the hall, weighted down with lawn chairs, blankets and boxes of questionable-looking explosives.

"It'll look trashy if I hold the stuff." She replied with a teasing smirk. As Mako finally made it to the door he shot Korra a sour look and just before his foot stepped out she slammed the door shut.

"What was that for?" Mako turned to Korra, his face now red with annoyance. But before he could properly yell at her she crushed her lips to his. Forgetting all the stuff he was carrying, Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her against the door. Korra reached up and entwined her hands around his neck, biting on his lower lip. Mako gave an involuntary growl moving his hands up and down her waist. After several minutes Korra was the first to break apart. "Now we're really late."

He smirked at her as he bent down to retrieve the dropped items. When he looked up Korra was already out the door. Mako followed her to the car and put everything in the trunk. "Now let's go find Bolin an Asami." Mako grabbed Korra's hand they made their way back to the apartment complex. When they got to their friends door Korra gave a rather loud and obnoxious knock. Mako gave her a questioning look while she just shrugged. When the door opened Asami's face lit up. She turned around and yelled into the other room. "Hey Bo! They're here!" Then they could see a rather flustered Bolin shunting down the hall loaded up with their own chairs and blankets.

"Finally, can we go now?" Korra tugged on Mako's hand impatient as always to get where they were going.

"Alright fine, we're coming" Bolin said, trying to calm his friend down. Together the four friends hurried to the car loading up the gear. "I call driver!" Asami called. "Shot-Gun!" Bolin claimed.

"I guess that leaves us in the back" Mako whispered in Korra's ear. "I think I can live with that." Korra slid in the backseat followed by Mako. With everyone fit snug in the too-small car, Asami started it up and they were on their way.

"So were the hell are we exactly?" Korra questioned while getting out of the car stretching her stiff legs. They had been the road for nearly an hour and it was just reaching the darkest point of the night. Perfect for fireworks. "We're just outside city limits, so there's no chance any cops will come down this road."

"I don't doubt that." Korra mumbled back.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever come down here by myself. This place gives me the creeps. " Bolin was looking nervously around imagining the worst. They were parked at the side of a huge field in the middle of the boonies with nothing but more field and forests in the distance.

"What, are you scared?" His older brother teased. "Oh don't pretend you're not." Korra came up to wrap her arms around Mako.

"Hey come on guys help us get set up." Asami had just started to unload the trunk when the rest of the crew came to help.

Once they were set up they were all sitting around a camp fire near the car watching Bolin setting off fireworks in the road then desperately try to run back before they blew his pants off. Asami was sitting on top of the car wrapped in a blanket giggling at her boyfriend's actions. Mako was sitting in a lawn chair that was placed next to an empty one that was supposed to be Korra's. But she had opted for a comfier spot on Mako's lap. Not that he was complaining. After what seemed like hours of watch Bolin set off fireworks he took his spot by Asami while they watched the fireworks in the distance.

Korra nestled her head under Mako's neck giving a wide yawn. "Tired much?" Mako asked looking down at Korra's relaxed form.

"Not a bit." She lied. She looked up into Mako's gold eyes that were looking back down at her bright blue ones. "What?" She asked.

"Wha-Nothing." Mako stammered, getting lost in his her eyes. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, whispering into them, "I love you."

Korra returned the kiss with as much gentleness repeating his words. "I love you too." Mako smiled into the kiss and pressed his face into her hair. Korra yawned again then sighed in contentment.

Looking into the night sky at the endless sea of stars, then into the faces of each of her friends, she couldn't help but compare the brightness of each. Then she realized that this was the first time in a long that everyone was relaxed and happy. And she could only hope that it wasn't the last.


	2. Juggling

**So I'm not much of a writer but these are some ideas that just won't go away. So. Enjoy.**

Makorra one-shot #2-Juggling

* * *

"Dammit! Oh that's just great!" Mako could hear Korra yell her frustrations out from where he was on his porch across the street. He looked over his shoulder from unlocking his door to where she was standing rummaging through her school bag-apparently looking for her key.

"Hey Korra are uh... you locked out?" He blurted out across the street before he could stop himself. Mako never could act cool around girls. Whenever he tried to talk to one he would stammer so bad they'd think he's having an aneurism. He was a little better around Korra though. The product of her being the best friend of Asami, his brother's girlfriend. But whatever grounds he gained there he lost due to his massive crush on her.

Korra looked up at him, not noticing him in the first place. "Oh, hey. Yeah I guess I left it in my room before I left. Which is just great because my parents wont be home for hours." At that point she gave up looking for her key and gave Mako her undivided attention.

Mako contemplated what to do next. He wanted to invite her in but that would surly mean awkward conversation. He then realized that he had been thinking like this for what felt like hours and that Korra was waiting for him to reply. Just as she was about to give up and turn around Mako came to his senses.

"Well you can wait inside my house if you want." Korra looked back at him with a sheepish grin. "Oh, uh, thanks but I don't want to be a bother."

"No it's fine, really. Bolin is at football practice for another two hours so we'll have the house to ourselves." Just a little too late did Mako realize what he had implied. His face going beet red he stuttered "I...I mean if you just want to hang out or uh, something." By this point he was staring dejectedly at his shoes hoping that she wouldn't think he was a pervert.

He did however look up when he heard her laugh. "OK, sure." Mako couldn't help but smile in return. He made her laugh! Granted it was because he said something stupid, but, he made her laugh!

Korra walked over to his side of the street as Mako went back to unlocking his door. After he stepped inside he held the door for her as she came walking up the porch steps. He led her to his room and, opening the door, flipped on the light.

His room was small, with black walls, a twin bed, posters of his favorite bands and MMA techniques hanging on his walls, and a small computer desk with his red laptop sitting on top. Instead of the usual white-yellow lights he had replaced them with red party lights, making the room seem darker.

"So this is the cave that you escape to when I come over." Mako blushed, he always 'escaped' to his room when Korra came over because it was either hide, or die of embarrassment in front of her. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that.

"You and Bolin make too much when you play those stupid video games." He mumbled. He went over to sit on his bed and Korra followed.

"Oh, I get it." She smirked, her calling-card that she was up to know good. Mako was immediately suspicious. "Get what?"

"I get that your scared that I'll dominant you in the game." She crossed her arms in a satisfactory manner.

"I'll have you know that I always beat Bolin at Xbox." Mako was grinning back at her now, he almost forgot about his embarrassment in front of her.

"Oh, so you don't think the game is 'stupid' do you?" Almost.

"I-I mean... When I need to do my homework." _Yeah, that's a good excuse, h_e thought.

"On the weekends too?" By now Korra was on the verge of laughing. Meanwhile Mako was getting more and more red by the second.

"Well I like to get it out of the way." He was stuttering now.

"Yeah, sure."

"Fine! Lets just go see who the best player is then!" Mako challenged. Korra grinned viciously.

"Now you're talking."

* * *

One hour later Mako and Korra were back in his room, lightheartedly arguing about who beat who.

"Fine, you won alright." Mako was trying to suppress a laugh. He was amazed that he and Korra were getting along so well, rather then them sitting awkwardly in separate corners.

"Ha, I knew I'd get it out of you." She was leaning against the wall on one side of his bed while he was leaning against the other.

"Only because if I didn't give in we would've been arguing for hours." _Not that I'd mined spending more time with you. _He thought. "What are you doing?" Korra had gotten up, noticing Mako's iPod hooked up to his speakers.

"Just looking." She said, already searching his iPod far a song. She eventually picked one.

"'Feeling This'" Mako questioned instantly recognizing the song.

"Yup, I love Blink-182! Besides The Killers, they're my favorite band." _Wow, I'm In love. _Mako was staring open mouth at her while she was still turned around looking through his iPod.

She turned around smirking at him and Mako tried, rather unsuccessfully, to fight the blush that was rising to his face. He saw her opening her mouth and braced himself for her sure to be sly comment.

"Do you juggle?" _OK, not what I was expecting._ Mako stared at her even more bewildered at her seemingly random question.

"Uh, no. Why?" She crossed his room, reaching for something from a shelf on the wall behind him. "What are you-"

"Then why do you have juggling balls?" She stood back in front of him, holding up three red balls that Bolin got him as a way to say sorry after he drove to school without him one morning. Mako didn't juggle though, he had no idea where Bolin got the idea from.

"Oh, that's just something that Bolin got me." He stood up, reaching for them to put them back, but Korra held her hand out of reach.

"I can teach you." She now had a small smile playing on her lips and Mako was sure she was up to no good.

"No that's OK." He tried to reach for them again but she just held hand out further.

"Oh, come on. Here, hold your hands out like this." She demonstrated, putting her hands out in front of her, palms up.

"Alight fine." He sighed.

"OK, now follow my hand motions." She began to juggle all three balls and Mako attempted to copy her hand motions.

"Alright, now I'm going to pass you a ball and you're going to just keep moving your hands like that OK?"

"Yeah, sure." She tossed him a ball and Mako caught it, throwing it up then catching it again in a juggling motion.

"Now another one." She tossed him another ball.

"Hey, I'm actually doing it." Mako was now juggling two balls and felt that if he could master the third that he could impress Korra.

"Yeah don't get too cocky City-Boy. Here's the last one." She tossed him the last ball, and miraculously he caught it. For a moment.

Straining to catch ll the balls, Mako stepped forward until he bumped into Korra, knocking both of them down onto his bed.

"Sorry." Mako tried to apologize, but it was hard to get one in with Korra and him laughing.

"S-OK." As Mako was starting to get up he looked down and realized that Korra was directly under him, his arms encircling her waist, still laughing from his blunder.

Mako then did something that he'd never expected himself to do. He leaned down and kissed her.

At first he could feel Korra stiffen under him and he immediately regretted his actions. He knew that Korra would never let someone take advantage of her like this, so Mako braced himself for the blow that he fully expected to come.

What he didn't expect however was that Korra would actually kiss him back. She reached up and twined her fingers in his hair, fully getting into the kiss. That was all Mako needed to prop her up so that she was leaning against his pillows instead of the wall. He leaned down farther into her, completely engulfed by her. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that Korra would _kiss him_ _back_. In real life at least(because of course in his dreams she always kissed him back.) Mako licked her bottom lip, trying to get her to open her mouth to him. Which she more then willingly complied. As the fight for dominance proceeded, Mako thought that this was way better scenario then he could dream up. He also started to think what this meant. Korra was actually kissing him back so did this mean that she did like him as more then a friend?

"Hey Mako, whatcha' doin'?" Bolin then decided that that was his cue to burst through the room.

Mako immediately jumped off of Korra, both of them blushing furiously. "Korra? What are you... Ohhhh, sorry bro." Bolin quickly walked out of the room, leaving Korra and Mako staring at each other, not sure what to do next.

"I-I should go." Korra breathlessly panted. She got up, grabbed her bag, and looking back at Mako said." Uh, see you tomorrow?"

All Mako could do was vigorously nod. Korra just blushed and walked the door leaving Mako to think about today's events.

* * *

The next morning while getting ready to walk out the door, a gleam of something silver caught Korra's eye. She looked over and noticed that it was her key. She reached for it, but before she picked it up she gave a smirk.

She decided that the key, really wasn't all that necessary.

* * *

So that was another addition to my small collection of one-shots. R&R!


	3. What The Hell

**This a one-shot based on the song/music video 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavinge. Seriously, she's like the Rock-Star version of Korra! There is a link on my profile for the music video. It's hilarious to put Makorra in those scenarios. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Mako woke up with the sun, like most firebenders, and felt next to him where he expected to feel the still-sleeping Korra next to him. But no. No such luck for him. Like most nights that they spent together, Korra and Mako had come together when they least expected it, This time they had been cleaning up the mess left over by their movie night with Bolin and Asami after they had left to have time by themselves over at Aasmi's place. Mako had been putting the movie away when Korra went over to him, and well, after that they had ended up in bed.

Which brings us back to present. Almost every morning after, Korra was long gone by the time Mako woke up. You couldn't really call them a legit couple, though Mako insisted so anytime anyone questioned it. But Korra always said "they weren't there yet." Whatever that meant. But Mako knew that it wasn't him that Korra had a problem with. It was just that Korra had always been confined at the South Pole and now that she had some freedom, she was insistent on using it to its full potential. Even if that meant driving Mako crazy by always going out and partying with Bolin and Asami while having numerous guys flirting and dancing with her. While Mako would spend these nights chasing Korra around town trying to bring her back to his place before she got drunk and did something she would regret.

And even though Mako should probably be mad at her for always ditching him and leaving him behind when she goes out, he knows that she does like him and wants to be with him, and that Mako will always be begging her to stay with him.


End file.
